forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Invoker
Split? This article combines the 3.5 class of favored soul from "Complete Divine" with the 4th edition invoker class from the "Player's Handbook 2", which are similar in description but not in game mechanics. —Moviesign (talk) 02:38, July 15, 2015 (UTC) :An evoker in 3rd edition was called an invoker in 2nd edition - completely different from the divine spellcaster here. How could this best be noted in the article? (Probably by some link to evoker, which itself is only a redirect so far?) Daranios (talk) 18:24, July 15, 2015 (UTC) : Do you think this should be two articles then? As far as I can tell, there are no FR invokers, but there is a canon favored soul dwarf living in Undermountain, according to Expedition to Undermountain. ~ Lhynard (talk) 05:05, December 20, 2018 (UTC) Creating a New Sub-Section: References in Modern Popular Culture Please, can you kindly update the new section with multiple examples and add well cited sources? 05:11, March 26, 2016 (UTC) This is the only modern and main-stream reference I could find to Invokers: http://dota2.gamepedia.com/Invoker#Bio http://www.dota2.com/hero/Invoker/ http://www.playdota.com/heroes/invoker This is the only popular culture reference to Invoker. All other references are highly obscure, including Forgotten Realms, Magicka, and so forth. Right here, the hero is literally titled "Invoker" and Warcraft 3/Dota is heavily derived from Dungeons and Dragons. 05:34, March 26, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks for your interest, but I'm afraid that it's really not relevant. "Invoke" is just a word meaning "to call upon", and "invoker" is a common, magical-sounding role. A great many RPGs and video games use it for a wide range of things. There's no real connection here. It's not even within the purpose of this wiki. — BadCatMan (talk) 06:31, March 26, 2016 (UTC) ::I have to respectfully disagree, but I'll comply with your terms. Dota is heavily drawn from DnD sources - splits off to create it's own sub-genre. I will respect your wishes and make no further edits of this sort however. 06:54, March 26, 2016 (UTC) I would like to apologize. I misunderstood this forum and Wikia. I'll be much more careful from now own with my edits and suggestions. I've made other edits, such as minor spelling corrections. 11:11, March 2, 2019 (UTC) Sorry, the other Wikias I am on are much more liberal. I am wasn't sure about the standards of this Wikia because it is about a fictional universe. Basically, it was a cultural difference. I apologize for the problem. I'll be much more careful from now own with my edits and suggestions. I'll cooperate and do whatever the moderation of this Wikia want me to do. 11:24, March 2, 2019 (UTC) :Ah, okay, great. But it was three years ago and pretty much long forgotten. Anyway, have fun adding actual Realmslore to the wiki. :) — BadCatMan (talk) 11:38, March 2, 2019 (UTC) Further Clarifiying We need to further distinguish an Invoker from other spell casting classes. 11:17, October 1, 2018 (UTC) :What sourcebooks would you recommend? I don't know the class well enough but would love to see some more specificity. Ruf (talk) 01:18, October 2, 2018 (UTC) A Resource Has this resource been used yet? (https://www.amazon.com.au/Forgotten-Realms-spellcasters-Alisannara-Frayhammer/dp/1234760681) 18:58, March 15, 2019 (UTC) :This appears to be a self-published collection of articles from this very site. Using it as a source would be pointless. --Ir'revrykal (talk) 19:36, March 15, 2019 (UTC)